08 December 1995
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1995-12-08 ;Comments *Full tracklisting below is courtesy of Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Sessions *Brainiac #1. Recorded: 1995-11-19 *Bandulu #2. Recorded: 1995-06-22. Broadcast: 28 July 1995 Tracklisting *Spira: Signals From South West Four (v/a album - Underground London) Kickin @ *Wedding Present: Sucker (7") Merge *Dreadzone: Little Britain (12") Virgin *Brainiac: Sexual Frustration (session) *Sewing Room: Delve (CD - And Nico) Dead Elvis *Bandulu: Shenley (session) @ *Ken Nordine: Olive (CD - Colors: A Sensuous Listening Experience) Asphodel @ *Jack O'Fire: 12 X U (CD - Beware The Souless Cool) 1 + 2 *Chuck: Deep (7") Fire *Barrington Levy & Beenie Man: Two Sounds Jungle (12") Greensleeves *Brother Dave Gardner: unknown (LP - Kick Thy Own Self) RCA Victor *Jad Fair & Phono-Comb: In A Haunted House (7") Derivative @ *Bandulu: Invisible Wall (session) @/# *Bouncing Souls: Here We Go (album - Maniacal Laughter) Chunksaah *Brainiac: Go Freaks Go (session) *ConDemek: Deification (7") Fourth Dimension $ *Disciples: Dub Out Iniquity (album - Hail H.I.M. In Dub) Roots $ *Spare Snare: Wired For Sound (7") Deceptive $ *Van Basten: Battlestar Science (2xLP - Perimitive) Brute *Flowchart: The Digit Do-bop (CD - Multi-Personality Tabletop Vacation) Carrot Top *Dion: The Wanderer *Chemical Brothers: Loops Of Fury (Dave Clarke Remix) (12") Freestyle Dust $ *Man Or Astro-Man?: Radio Fission (7" - Haystack) East Side *Children Of Dub: Psychotropic (Chris Hunt Remix) (album - The Silent Pool) Diversity $ *Brainiac: A Day In The Hot Seat (session) *Jimmy Reed: Going To New York (2xLP - Jimmy Reed At Carnegie Hall / The Best Of Jimmy Reed) Vee Jay *Bandulu: Wha'Appen Peeel (session) $ *Comet Gain: Baby's Alright (7" - The Gettin' Ready EP) Wiiija *Nirvana Sitar & String Group: The Letter (v/a CD - Re/Search: Incredibly Strange Music Vol.II) Asphodel *Bear: Disposable (shared 7" with Backwater - Didactic No / Disposable) X-Ten *Keen: Keen Volume 2 (12") Keen $ *Sportsguitar: He's So Funny (7") Deriivative *''Flossie's Fancy:'' *Wendell Hall: No One But You Knows How To Love (89") Brunswick $ *Ultra-Sonic: 180mph (Let The Bass Drum Go) (album - Global Tekno) Clubscene *Brainiac: I Am A Cracked Machine (session) $ *Scarfo: Throw It All (CD - Scarfo) Deceptive *Füxa: Dreamlanding (7" split with Windy + Carl - Dreamlanding / Left Without Air) Blue Flea *Travis Cut: Not To Blame (7") Damaged Goods *Neptunas: Stephanie Miller Has Sand Crabs (7" - Ask Any Mermaid) Sympathy For The Record Industry $ intro only *Bandulu: Nought Response (session) $ *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: Selections From A Fistful Of Dollars (7" - Everyday / Selections From A Fistful Of Dollars) Amarillo $ *Heck: Voyeurism Is Outmoded (v/a 7" - Around The World With Sticky Records(United Kingdom)) Sticky *Boyracer: West Riding House (5" - West Riding House) Zero Hour *Hallucinogen: Solstice (album - Twisted) Dragonfly $ *Tracks marked @ available on File 1 *Tracks marked # available on File 2 *Tracks marked $ available on File 3 File ;Name *1) 1995-12-xx Peel Show LE259 *2) 1995-12-xx Peel Show LE260 *3) 1995-12-xx Peel Show LE261 ;Length *1) 1:34:02 (from 1:10:57) *2) 1:34:05 (to 1:56) *3) 1:33:20 (20:15-1:25:24) ;Other *1) Created from LE259 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1995 Lee Tape 259 *2) Created from LE260 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1995 Lee Tape 260 *3) Created from LE261 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1995 Lee Tape 261 ;Available *Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)